Let's Set Things Straight
by Mizuki San
Summary: Changing someone's sexual orientation is hard. Really it is. That's why Mikoto hired a mistress for her younger son to at least help him. Great mom, huh? No yaoi! Read note inside!
1. Misunderstanding

Okay, just before you ask if this has any yaoi, IT DOES NOT! If you read the story, you will get it. This is what Mikoto thinks.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! :D

* * *

Misunderstanding

Mikoto didn't want to believe it. Really, she didn't.

The words, _"I'm"_ and _"gay"_ should not go together in a sentence. But she had heard those words. Sadly, those words came out of her younger son's mouth. It broke her heart. Really, it did. She dreamt of her two sons to have wonderful wives, who bore adorable children. She imagined mini Itachis or Sasukes to run around and spoiling her grandchildren. Mikoto would have pinched their cheeks like there was no tomorrow. She even imagined to look forward to change diapers again.

Since one of her sons had absolutely no love life, she hoped that Sasuke would have children.

Sadly, her dreams have been crushed.

"Y-You...what?" she said quietly.

There, in front of her was Sasuke and his best friend Naruto. The blond look like he was going to fall back to the ground (laughing his head off too since his mother came at the wrong time).

About Sasuke, he had the worst of luck.

* * *

Really, it was a misunderstanding. Also, Sasuke had the worst of luck. Out of all the times, why did his mother come at this time? The dobe was just asking some random questions and one of the questions he asked was this: _"Are you gay?" _

Of course Sasuke had a shock since he wasn't even expecting that. It went to calculators, speakers, lotion, computers, turtles, etc. And then, came that question. The Uchiha had to asked again.

"You think that I'm gay?"

Before Naruto could even say anything, he stopped and his face dropped. Sasuke gave him a questioning look. He didn't know what his best idiotic friend was thinking, but he heard something at his door. The raven-haired turned around to see what made Naruto's face dropped, but once he turned around, he finally understood.

His mother was there at his door.

Yep, his luck was really fucked up.

* * *

It's sure a pity that Mikoto didn't hear everything. If she heard the words: _"You think that-"_, then maybe she would have understood. But she didn't come at the right time.

"Sasuke..." She said quietly.

"Okaasan, it's not what you think," Sasuke said.

"You are just saying that..."

"I'm not gay."

"You are just saying that!" She said.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Naruto, here, was just asking random questions and one of the questions he asked was if I was gay. But I'm not."

"I heard you say that you are gay Sasuke!" Mikoto said.

Sasuke really just wanted to kill himself right now.

"That was part of the sentence I was saying."

Maybe he should have rephrase that.

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

"Okaasan, you need to listen to me!" Sasuke said as he got up, making his way to her.

"We will talk later, okay Sasuke? And don't worry, I won't tell your father this." His mother said. She gave him one last look and walked away from her son's room.

The Uchiha watched his mother walk away from his room. Once she was out of sight, he let out a frustrated growl. Why did the dobe have to ask that question and Mikoto to walk in at the wrong time? He was disrupted of his thoughts by a certain blond and blue-eyed teenager's laughter. Sasuke slowly turned his head to Naruto. The teenager was laughing his head off while hitting the ground. There was tears in his eyes and boy Sasuke just wanted to beat the shit out of him.

And that's what he was about to do.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, why are you looking at me like that?"

"..."

"Sasuke-teme? Sasuke-teme? Hey! Why are you coming closer? Oh shit! Don't tell me that you are actually gay!"

Naruto did cry again, but in pain.

* * *

Mikoto sat at the kitchen table, thinking what to do. She wanted to help her son, but would he actually listen to her? Maybe the girls at his highschool were all bitches, sluts, boring, or maybe sweet, kind-hearted, or beautiful. But Sasuke never talked about girls. Sure he did have fangirls, but did he not once look at them. Mikoto had to admit, Sasuke did have some pretty fangirls. Wait, why didn't he at least date them? Oh no, maybe that's why.

"That's why...he didn't date girls because he is..."

She didn't want to say it. But Sasuke had fangirls since he was a little boy! He would at least give in to one of his fangirls or one of those girls that didn't like him! Wait, don't say that her son was gay since he was a child!

Oh no, that was it.

The dark-indigo haired wanted a girl that would help change her son's sexual orientation. Maybe someone...

"But how?" She muttered to herself.

She looked around and that's when she noticed something. There was a stack of papers near the trashcan and it had numbers on them. Numbers! The woman immediately got out of her chair and dashed towards it. Once she saw it, she nearly jumped for joy. There was a list of numbers from his fangirls. Maybe luck was on her side!

Mikoto scanned the papers until it landed on a phone number that looked a bit sloppy and old. It was also written on a pink piece of paper. She stared at it and she noticed that the paper was decorated with hearts and smiley faces.

_Maybe she might be nice. Or probably a little girl... But I need to help my son. _

She grabbed the telephone and dialed the number: _875-684-2314 _

The woman heard the ring and then someone picking up the phone and saying the words: _"Hello?" _

Mikoto sighed. She was happy that the person on the phone sounded like a teenager! But when Mikoto sighed, the person on the other side of the telephone was weirded out. I mean, would you be scared when you answer the phone and the first thing you heard was someone breathing? Yeah, I would be scared too.

_"Um...I am going to hang up now..."_

"Wait!"

_"Who's this?" _

"I need to ask you something! Are you a girl?"

_"What the...yes. I can check."_

"Please do."

_"...Well duh I am a girl! You can tell by my voice!" _

"Well, there was some guys who make their voice sound like girls. I am just making sure."

_"Umm...Okay? What do you want to ask me? But before you ask, how did you get my house number?"_

"I will tell you later, but it is very important. I want to offer you...a job."

_"A job?"_

"Yeah and it involves helping someone!"

_"Well, okay then. If it help someone for the greater good and giving me good pay, then I'm in. Besides I need the pay." _

"Thank you so much! I will tell you of your job, but is it okay if I meet you somewhere?"

_"...Are you sure you aren't a kidnapper? If you are, I can sure beat the fuck out of you." _

"Please do not use that language at me. You are helping out my son."

_"Oh...I'm sorry...Is it babysitting?"_

"Okay, how about we meet at Konoha's Academy tomorrow at noon?"

_"Sure, but is the job about babysitting?" _

"Thank you so much! I will see you then!"

_Beep Beep Beep _

Mikoto smiled. As she set down the phone, she soon noticed what she had done. She was going to hire a girl to help her son. And when you want to change someone's sexual orientation, you have to do some...things...

"Did I just...give my son a mistress? But it's to help him..."

She wanted to just go to sleep. It was nighttime and she was heading to her bed, but her sleeping time was cut short since she heard Sasuke's _'confession'_. Once she laid down, she thought about her son and how Naruto was in his room...Oh god.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, why is your mom sleeping in the same bedroom as us?"

* * *

Anyways, tell me what you think! And for those who are just gunna put my story as story alert, PLEASE review! It make me feel encouraged to continue the story by getting reviews so please! :D Sorry if it was a little OOC, but I wanted to capture how a mother who would react to a situation like that and having the dreams of her kids having children. I am sorry if I offended some readers!

Anyways, please review! :D


	2. Up For the Job

Wow! Thanks you guys so much for the reviews! I seriously feel encouraged to continue this story!

Anyways, on to chapter two! :D

Oh I just wanted to let you guys know, this is kinda an AU-ush, but it will still carry the ninja-world concepts to it. :)

Also I just want to say that in this story there are no antagonists. Like Orochimaru, he is just another teacher from the academy who scares children. Another antagonists are the Akatsuki, but I haven't made up my mind who they are gunna be. I want to keep it in the ninja-world, yet have technology. ...Ugh, this is complicated...

* * *

Up For the Job

Mothers are such great people right? Well, it depends. There are mothers who could be bitchy, not caring for anything, abuse their own children, etc. But, there are good mothers in the world right? That was Mikoto was just trying to do: being a good mother. Trying to change someone for the greater good (and for her dream of having grandchildren) was part of being a great mother right? Hiring a mistress for her son was for the greater good so that meant she was doing her job.

She had to stop anything that will make her son for changing sides. That's why she slept in the same bedroom with Sasuke and Naruto. Though when she slept in the room, Mikoto made sure that Naruto will be very far from her son just in case Sasuke wanted to attempt something. But it was kind-of uncomfortable for the blond.

Why did Mikoto had to sleep right next to him? She also had a death grip on him while sleeping. I mean, the mom of your best friend was sleeping right next to you and holding you tightly. Not to mention she was beautiful. Everytime Naruto tried to get out of her grip, she whispered in her sleep these words: _'Sasuke isn't going to get you when I'm here...'_ or _'Don't worry, you are safe.' _And sometimes this, _'You better not be gay too.' _

Even with a slightest movement, Mikoto would hold him even tighter and mutter something to Naruto.

Why Mikoto didn't sleep next to Sasuke instead of Naruto?

One of the reasons why she done that was this: To demonstrate to her the son 'straightness' for sleeping. A man should sleep next to a woman and maybe one of them can hold each other. By seeing this sight, Sasuke should feel something.

And Sasuke did. He wanted to beat the shit out of Naruto. Again.

Maybe his mother should have re-thought that. Sure it did show what she was trying to demonstrate, but what his mother was trying to show can lead to other things. For example: pedophileness.

Besides, if Fugaku saw this, he would probably beat the shit out of Naruto too.

The second reason why she done that was this: Naruto was easier to sense when he moves than Sasuke.

So, this was good reasoning right?

It was in the morning and Mikoto was scared to leave Naruto with her son... Alone. But she had to get ready to meet the girl she hired to change Sasuke's sexual orientation. She slowly let go of the blond and quietly got up. Even though the mother knew that she kept Naruto up for a long time due to the uncomfortable-ness, the Uzumaki was sound asleep with drool coming out of mouth. Right before she left Sasuke's room, she looked back to see her son. He was sound asleep too, with his face hiding in his pillow. The dark-indigo haired mother softly smiled at her son and left the room.

"Okay, time to meet the girl. I don't want her to be waiting for me," Mikoto muttered to herself and headed towards her bathroom.

* * *

"Naruto,"

"..."

"Dobe,"

"..."

"Dobe wake up."

"..."

"Dobe!" Sasuke whispered loudly.

The response he got was snoring. Annoyed, the Uchiha got up and made his way to Naruto. His eye twitched when he saw his best friend's drool on a blanket that belonged to his family. Sasuke knelt down and grabbed the blond by his shoulders and started to shake him violently. While shaking him, Sasuke felt some droplets of drool on his face.

_How could the dobe still be asleep? _he thought.

There was a gasp at the door.

"Sasuke!"

Yeah, his luck was REALLY fucked up.

He turns around and sees his mother at the doorway with a black bathrob on and a towel on top of her head. Her eyes were widened in shock and her face was pale.

"Okaasan, I was just trying to wake up Naruto."

But ignoring what Sasuke had said, Mikoto replied, "I leave you alone with Naruto for about thirty minutes and when I come back, you are already touching him!"

"I'm shaking him to wake him up."

"Well, you could have just yell at him."

"I tried." _Kind of. _He thought.

"I can't believe you Sasuke. How do you...um..still associated with men even after I slept with Naruto?"

"Mikoto, you what?" a voice asked behind her.

Maybe Sasuke wasn't the only one with horrible luck.

There stood, right behind her, was Fugaku with a serious (like always) expression on his face. But this time, he really looked pissed. Who wouldn't be pissed? When a husband hears his wife saying that she slept with someone, who turns out to be his son's best friend and a complete goofball, he sure wanted to beat up Naruto. Also to find out the intentions of why Mikoto slept with Naruto.

The head of the Uchiha clan stood there, high and mighty, in his pajamas. And with baby blue, fluffly slippers.

Sasuke paled.

* * *

It was another misunderstanding, really it was. But hey, not only Sasuke has shitty luck, but his mother too. But to me, it seems worse. Fugaku is a good man. He takes care of his family and deals with the Konoha's elders. He also raised two outstanding sons. His eldest son, Itachi, who is the pride of the family, is an ANBU captain. His son even help captured some of the most dangerous criminals and put them in jail. Though, Fugaku was slightly worried for Itachi since his son visited the criminals. Sometimes, he would think that Itachi made a bond with them. But he is very proud of Itachi, but when it comes to Sasuke, he is always a few steps behind. But hey, Sasuke kept trying and Fugaku noticed this of his son. Sasuke was always one of the top students in his class and excelling almost everything the class was assigned.

Uchiha Fugaku had a good reputation. Kept his family up top and so on, expect his wife that is. He couldn't understand why though. They were perfectly fine and all, but Mikoto seem to decide to sleep with Sasuke's best friend, Naruto.

But why?

Naruto is a dumb piece of shit, or to put in simplier terms, a dumbshit.

He didn't understand.

* * *

If only Mikoto would have rephrase that, everything would been okay. Really.

"Um, I didn't mean it that way Fugaku!" Mikoto said as she raised her hands in surrender.

"What do you mean you didn't mean it that way? You slept with Naruto and in our own son's bedroom. Right in front of his eyes."

"No, I slept next to Naruto. That's what I meant."

"But you are still sleeping with him. Mikoto, what have I done to you except care for you and love you? I provided everything that you needed and you sleep with...him?" Fugaku asked as he turned his attention to Naruto, who was still sleeping.

She needed something to get out of this. What was the most possible way that made sense for her to sleep next to her son's best friend?

"The reason why I slept next to Naruto because he was sad that I spilled his ramen last night. And as a mother, I should comfort him," she said.

She hoped that it made absolute sense since Naruto's favorite food is ramen and he would cry if the ramen goes to waste. Mikoto turned to look at Naruto, who was still asleep and Sasuke was still holding his shoulders. She glared at her son because she wanted Sasuke to take his hands off the boy.

"Comfort? What kind of comfort, Mikoto, did you give him?" Fugaku asked with a growl at the end of his sentence. He had an even more pissed off expression. The head of the Uchiha looked like he was going to make his move towards Sasuke's room.

But really, Fugaku should really understand what Mikoto was trying to say. Too bad he is too pissed off to notice.

"By hugging him. Didn't I do that with Sasuke when he was little everytime he was sad?" She said.

Right before he entered Sasuke's room, he paused. Fugaku looked at her and then nodded. He made his way towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. With that, he went downstairs and every step he took, Fugaku made a squeaky noise due to the fluffy slippers he was wearing. Once her husband was out of sight, she looked back to her son.

"Sasuke, let go of Naruto," she said.

The raven-haired shove Naruto away and walked towards his door. Sasuke was about to leave his room but to Mikoto, it looked like he was going to close the door...to get some privacy...with Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you better not close that door on me! Don't make me get Itachi..." She warned as she put her hands on her hips.

Sasuke sighed and replied, "Okaasan, Itachi is on a mission."

"Well, I can always call him."

"Call him?"

"Yeah, with cellphones."

"...Okaasan, Konoha doesn't have that yet."

"But I called someone last night!"

"We have telephones, but not cellphones. Aniki does have an earpiece, but he doesn't use that when he is on a solo mission."

_Damn the author of the story who insisted we have ONLY telephones in this story..._ Mikoto thought.

With that, she said to her son, "I will get a hold of Itachi somehow, but if only if it is really needed. He did tell me if I badly needed something, I have to go to..." She pulled out a note from her bathrob (how did that get there?) and looked at it. "I would have to go Konoha's jail?"

Sasuke was puzzled. That was strange. Why would Itachi leave something like that to his mother? Especially that it dealt with criminals.

"Okaasan, can I see the note?" He asked.

"Sure," she said as she handed him the note.

It said: **_Mother, if something happens, go to jail. _**

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow. _Does Aniki want Okaasan to go to jail? She hasn't done anything...except think that I am gay. _

But he kept reading: **_I have people there, and don't worry, their chakra is confined. They aren't capable to do anything bad. If it is important, you may call for their assistance and they will be under your command. Don't ask me how I got them to do that. I have my ways. _**

"Hn." He gave back the note to his mother and she nodded.

"I hope they are nice men."

"Okaasan, they are in jail."

"Maybe Itachi made new friends," Mikoto said as she walked away and headed to her bedroom.

The Uchiha sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe his mother was okay with Itachi befriending criminals. And why didn't Naruto wake up after everything that had just happened?

"Urgg, for some reason my head hurts. It's like somebody shook me really hard..." Naruto said as he started to wake up. Once he opened his eyes fully, he saw a fist coming right at him.

"AH! What the hell Sasuke-teme! What was that for!" He asked while holding his face.

"For not waking up," the raven-haired replied as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"Seriously, what the hell? It wasn't my fault that I couldn't sleep."

* * *

Mikoto wore the same attire she usually wears. A simple black kimono. The woman smiled as she was walking towards the Academy. She remembered when Sasuke was twelve-years old and younger, he attended this school. She remembered how excited he was and hoped that he would be like his older brother. But it kind of brought him down when he reached of the age of twelve. Itachi graduated from the Academy at ten. But that didn't stop her youngest son.

_My boy has grown. Its been about four years since he attended this school and graduated. He's a great man...except that he is gay. Oh why! _She thought.

She thought that if you a sixteen-year old, that your hormones will kick in. It sure did for Sasuke, but it just went to the wrong gender.

It was about noon and it was almost time to meet the girl she hired. The Uchiha mother felt a bit nervous. She thought about how the girl would look and act. Happens she was mean or maybe she was born from a parents who looked like donkeys? Happens the girl was nice and well-mannered but didn't have the sex appeal that will help push Sasuke even further to make him straight. Mikoto did like the concept of _'Its who you are that counts' _but she wanted something that will...turn on her son. But she didn't want a girl who was bitchy, but had the looks.

Hell no.

Oh god, Mikoto hoped it wasn't that girl.

_Karin. _

She remembered when she first met her along with Team Hebi. They were a group of students from the academy of Otogakure, an academy started by Orochimaru. Mikoto couldn't remember the reason why Orochimaru started an academy, but it sure did get a lot of students. But she did remember Sasuke going there. Her heart broke hearing that Sasuke left the village to go to Otogakure. The reason? To get stronger than Itachi. Orochimaru did offer a private teaching lesson to his students and he was sure known for being a powerful shinobi. But still, she was frighten hearing the fact that her son was being taught by someone who looked like he got bleached every single day of his life ever since he was born into this world.

Since Sasuke was a student of Otogakure, he was placed under another team, which was Team Hebi. Once her son returned to the village, which was a year ago, his team followed him. Mikoto thought of them to be a good group of people (sort of), but she prefered her son's original team. But she damn knew that she hated Karin. That girl was trying to get into Sasuke's...heck, I don't want to complete the sentence. The redhead was a bitch and she was only nice to Sasuke and to Mikoto (Trying to be in mother's favor), but she knew that it was all an act. Well for her part.

"Uchiha-san?"

Mikoto broke away from her thoughts by hearing a familiar voice. She turns around and sees a very recognizable person. Well, striking green eyes and pink hair, the girl was sure recognizable. The Haruno was wearing her same attire. A red shirt, biker shorts, her tan skirt that was cut reveiling the sides of the biker shorts, and her black boots. Also, her gloves and Konoha forehead protector.

"Oh, Sakura, hello! And please, don't call me 'Uchiha-san', you can call me Mikoto," the mother said as she walked towards Sakura and gave her a quick hug.

"It's so nice seeing you Mikoto-san," Sakura said as the Uchiha pulled away from her.

"You too. It's been a while eh?"

"Well, if two weeks, then yes. But Mikoto-san, may I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"Why are you here? I mean, you don't have anymore sons attending the academy anymore."

"Well, about that, I am here to see someone."

"Really? I am too!" Sakura said, "Mind if I ask, what is it about?"

"Well, yesterday, I found something strange about...Sasuke..."

"Oh? What about Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Only Naruto and I know so far."

"Naruto? Of course, he is his best friend."

"But I'm surprised that Sasuke didn't tell you. Aren't you a close friend too?"

"Um, yeah sure, but not as that close. We are teammates though."

"No wonder you weren't invited for a sleepover yesterday."

"What?" Sakura paused.

"Hm? Yes, my son had a sleepover yesterday with Naruto."

The pink-haired shinobi started giggling and said, "Well, that's kind of girly. I thought men don't have sleepovers. It's kind of gay if you ask me, but I don't know how guys work."

**Gay**: the word the stood out the most of what Sakura just said. And with that word, Mikoto eyes widened and she froze.

_Gay...gay...Gay...Oh no. OH NO. HE'S...Oh my..._ Mikoto paled.

"Mikoto-san? Mikoto-san? Are you okay? HEY! DON'T GO PASSING OUT ON ME!"

_Gay...gay...My son...the signs...the shaking of Naruto...sleepovers...oh my god... _

"Mikoto-san!"

_What kind of mother am I? I couldn't save Itachi. He has no love life...And now Sasuke? I...I..._

"Mikoto?" Sakura grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder and shook it lightly. The rosette watch the mother shook her head and frown a bit. It made Sakura a bit puzzled.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I was thinking about something. Anyways, I am going to meet someone around this time so I need to go. It was nice seeing you again!" Mikoto said.

"You too!" Before the Haruno walked away, she thought about something. _Wait, Mikoto was going to meet someone around this time and she said this was the place she was going to meet the person...I have the same reason why I am here..._

"Mikoto-san! Wait!"

The dark-indigo haired turned around. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

"You said that you were going to meet someone around noon and here right?"

"Yes."

"Is it about...hiring someone?"

"Well, yes, but how did you know?"

"Mikoto-san, did you call someone last night asking for help?"

"Yes."

"Well, that person turns out to be me."

A pause.

"Oh thank the gods!" Mikoto yelled. A smile broke out and she couldn't be more happy. First of all, it wasn't Karin, and second, it was a girl that Sasuke knew very well. Besides, she knew that Sakura used to like her son. She remembered seeing Sakura tagging along with her son while coming back home. Also, Sakura was a nice girl.

"Mikoto-san," Sakura said, "why did you call me? How am I going to help out Sasuke-kun?"

"Well...I found out yesterday that Sasuke," She gulped, "...is...gay," Mikoto felt like throwing up after saying that. But when she looked at Sakura, it looked like she was going to puke too.

"...W-What?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. Really she didn't. This girl knew Sasuke for a long time and even had a huge crush on him back then, heck she even stalked him. But she didn't know that he was gay. But it suddenly came together. The youngest son of Mikoto didn't like his fangirls at all. Some of them were actually pretty, but Sasuke didn't even look at them. Not once. Once Sakura heard the words _'Sasuke' _and _gay'_ together in a sentence, her mouth almost dropped and a part of her died a bit inside.

"I know too. I felt the same way when I heard this."

"No wonder he doesn't like his fangirls. But Mikoto-san, how did you get my phone number?"

"Oh, there was a note," she pulled it out from her pocket and gave it to Sakura, "I called the number because I needed help and yours stood out the most."

Sakura stared at it and said, "I wrote this note when I was twelve. That was four years ago back when I held a crush on Sasuke-kun."

"Please tell me that you still like my son!" Mikoto begged.

"Well, only as a teammate now. I'm sorry Mikoto-san," Sakura said as she handed back the note, "But I can still help what you with Sasuke-kun. What do you want me to do?"

Mikoto paused a bit, but when she looked up to see Sakura, who carried a smile on her face, she had to tell the girl.

"Can you help change my son's sexual orientation?"

This made Sakura back up a bit. Sure she just found out that her teammate is 'gay', but she how was she going to help Sasuke change his sexuality?

"Um...what? I..I...How?"

"How do I say this in simplier terms...I am asking you to be Sasuke's mistress."

Sakura paled.

"You do need the money right? And it is for the greater good. I believe by Sasuke having a mistress who is attractive and a kind-hearted girl, he will soon change his sexual orientation. And you fit the qualities I look for."

"I...I...I don't know what to say Mikoto-san...I would love to help Sasuke-kun, but...acting as his.." She gulped "Mistress?"

"Please Sakura! I always dreamt of my sons having adorable children! It IS one of dreams of having grandchildren! Just please help him be straight!" Mikoto begged as she walked towards Sakura and held her hand.

The Haruno looked at Mikoto and she could tell that the mother needed her. Sakura, though, really didn't want to do this. Sure she used to have feelings for her teammate, but it slowly faded away. But now when she just liked him as a friend or comrade, the teenage had to act as she was his mistress. Back then, Sakura would gladly accept and will give up anything for him, but that was when she was a foolish little child. But she didn't want to let Mikoto down. She was one of the kindest women Sakura has ever known and the Haruno can understand where she was coming from. Her mother too, dreams of having grandchildren.

"Sakura, are you up for the job?" Mikoto asked.

The rosette gulped. For some reason, something was telling her that she might regret this or she will get a benefit out of this.

"Yes."

* * *

Please review!


	3. Meet Your Mistress

I want to thank raven rose 101, krimcheese, and Tiger Priestress for the wonderful advice you guys have given me. After reading that, it made me feel better. Also, I want to thank you guys for reviewing! I'm really sorry for forcing you guys. I won't force you guys to review, but reviews really make me feel encouraged to continue. :)

But also want to thank Bribri and troll for the review. The reason because they are the ones who made me feel that I shouldn't be forcing or threatening my reviewers or readers to review. I'm sorry. And trust me, I won't set a limit of reviews.

Anyways, hope you enjoy the third chapter! :)

* * *

Meet Your Mistress

Ah, friends. People who you get to share your secrets to than your family. Examples are like who you have a crush on, if your family pisses you off, or possibly family problems, you can tell them. They make you happy and its nice to hang out with other people outside of your family life. You get to experience or hear something different from each family. What they do for dinner, how they act, the rules of their family, etc. Heck, I can't live without my friends. But you know those friends, or best friends, that will do anything for you? They will laugh with you, possibly cry with you, kick people's asses if they are a jerk to you, defend you, etc. Sometimes, even come to your house and refer to your parents as theirs? Or maybe be your mistress or slave because your mother asked her to?

Well, Sasuke had a great friend.

Sakura didn't really want to do this. Really, she didn't. First of all, it would be very awkward. I mean, she would have to make her comrade, or friend, or, whatever, to be in the...mood. Make him turned on. Possibly make him have a...

_I don't want to make Sasuke-kun to have a boner..._ Sakura thought.

That made her shiver a bit. She would never expected Mikoto to ask her to be the mistress for her son because he was gay. Well, it might be hard to make a gay person straight. Trust me. I know this. Wait, not that I was a mistress for a gay person! But they are quite hard to change their opinion of. And...quite sassy if you are against of what their believe.

The Haruno did not want to face sassyness. Or, if Sasuke was already sassy, but it came out to be a bastard-like attitude.

A sassy Sasuke.

...Oh god.

Sakura thought of it. Sasuke will be flipping his hair and winking to guys. He will push off the girls or possibly other gay guys, off his...uhh...man? He will do hand-flips and manicures. Or say: _"Oh my god! That looks SO cute. You should buy it girl!"_. Or maybe buy lingerie.

Okay. That made her puke in her mouth, but she had to shallow it. Heck, I don't feel good writing that. But, that was just all imaginary. Sasuke will never do that; he was just stay as a cold-heartless gay bastard.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

_HELL NO! I AM NOT OKAY! I JUST AGREED TO BE SASUKE-KUN'S MISTRESS DAMMIT! _Her inner thought the same too.

"Sakura?"

_I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL! I HAVE TO BE...VERY INTIMATE WITH HIM THEN! _

"Sakura? Sakura! Your face is going red!"

The rosette was soon felt something on her cheek. Well, a slap technically.

"Mikoto-san, what the hell was that for!" Sakura asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"Well, you weren't responding to what I say and you better watch your language around me young lady," Mikoto replied.

Sakura just stared at her. The woman just slapped her because she was spacing out in her thoughts and of course the Haruno was pissed. Who wouldn't blame her though? After she agreed, the Haruno started to think about what she just herself into: having a pretend affair with a gay man. Very noble of her right? Well, her parents will probably be very pissed off if they heard of this. Mostly, they would be mad at Mikoto because she is the one who got Sakura into this and raised a son who became a homosexual.

What are the possiblities of this outcome if anyone found out? Sasuke would sure be the laughing stock if anyone found out that he was only looking for men as a love interest. Maybe all his fangirls will go away, heartbroken. Or worse...

They become yaoi fangirls of Sasuke. Pairing him up with every single guy. Even his...Aniki.

...Then that would prove that Sasuke's luck was the shittest out of everyone elses.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san. I was just thinking about what I just got myself into," Sakura said as she tried to look away from her, but the mother kept making her face into eyes.

"Sakura, please don't back out! I need you to help my son. All I just want is for my son to be straight and have grandchildren later on his life. It's one of my dreams and probably your mother's too," Mikoto quietly said to her.

You can even see it in her eyes that she needed Sakura's help. Her black eyes met with emerald eyes and they wouldn't tear away. They were lock into eye contact and the Haruno knew she couldn't back out on her.

_She is right. My mother does have a dream for me to have grandchildren. Besides, it will help Sasuke-kun. I will just have to make him straight and that's all. _She thought.

"Sakura," she whispered.

She nodded to hear what the mother was going to say.

"I would like you to come to our compound today for my son to see you."

"Wait, why? He would ask me why I am there."

"Well, I am going to tell him that I gave him a mistress and he would probably want to know as soon as possible who it is. So, I would like for you to come to our compound, please."

"...Okay, but he is going to be pissed."

"I know," Mikoto said with a smile, "be there around five o'clock."

* * *

Sasuke wondered where his Okaasan was. She left around late morning and it's been nearly an hour and a half since she left. Mikoto told them that she didn't have time to prepare breakfast because she had to meet up with someone around noon. Being a good son, like he was, he became a bit worried. He wondered what kind of person did his mother had to meet.

_Was it a killer? Was it a fangirl? Wait, why would Okaasan want to meet up with one of my obsessive fangirls?_ Anyways, he found himself pacing back and forth in his room. Naruto, of course, was wondering why the hell is Sasuke doing that.

"Hey, teme."

He got no response. His raven-haired friend was too absorbed in his thoughts.

"Teme!"

Still no response.

_What the hell? Why won't he hear me? That's weird. I wonder what he is thinking. _The blond thought.

"TEME!"

Again, the same result.

So, Naruto thought if the Uchiha won't snap out of his thoughts by his voice, he thought by action, his raven-haired friend would. The Uzumaki got up and tackled Sasuke.

* * *

Mikoto got home and she found Fugaku still in his pajamas and in fluffy, baby blue slippers. He was sitting down on a cushion while reading some scrolls. She didn't want to bother her husband so she went upstairs to check up on her son. While going up the stairway, she heard some...interesting noises.

"UGH!"

That made her pause. _What is going on up there! _She thought.

"Naruto, get off of me!"

_Oh no. OH NO. OH...FU- no Mikoto, you aren't going to cuss. _

"UGH!"

"uoff.."

"AHH!"

"..HM!"

_WHAT THE HE- no no no! I'm a good mother! _Mikoto started to run towards Sasuke's room and opened the door.

What she found was that they were tangled up together. Naruto's legs were tangled up with Sasuke's. One leg over the other, but it showed that Sasuke had the advantage. He was on top of the blond and his hands pinned the Uzumaki down. All Mikoto could do was stare. And all what Naruto and Sasuke could do is stare back at her.

How the hell did Naruto lose the advantage to Sasuke? He was the one who tackled him.

But it didn't mattered anymore. It just showed the Mikoto, that Sasuke was even more gay to her.

"Sasuke..."

"Okaasan, it doesn't mean what it looks like."

"Oh, it definetly means what it looks like!"

"Naruto attacked me!"

"It doesn't seem like it! Poor, Naruto, came here."

Naruto gave a questioning look at Mikoto, but when he saw the look on Sasuke's face, boy he wanted to get the hell away from him. The blond immediately ran to his mother, who trapped Naruto in a death grip. Maybe he should keep his distance away from Mikoto...Or possibly, any Uchiha for now if he wants to live.

"Okaasan, Naruto tackled me."

"No he didn't. You are just blaming the poor boy just to hide your sexuality!"

"He...tackled...me."

"No, he didn't. You tackled him."

_What the fuck..._ Sasuke couldn't believe his mother. At least she should believe him! He was her son and Naruto, well, he wasn't even close to be a blood relative of the Uchiha clan. Not even. And his mother chose to believe his best friend instead of him. Seriously, I agree, what the fuck? I would be pissed too if my mom chose my best friend over me. She made me! Not my best friend! Unless I am considered a mistake...then...

"Naruto, go downstairs with Fugaku okay? I am going to talk to my son for a bit," Mikoto said as she slowly released the Uzumaki, who seemed blue due to the lack of air he got.

"Okay..." Naruto wobbled away from them and from the sound he made while going down the stairs...It seemed like he fell. And there was another sound when Naruto fell...It turned to be Fugaku.

"Naruto...get off me."

Mikoto turns to look at Sasuke and glares at him. She closes the door and sits in front of him. The boy sure had a pissed off face. Maybe he took it from his father, but she knew it was because of what just happened. She knew that he was pissed because she interrupted the...very...intimate position between him and his best friend. But it was for the best. Mikoto did it for her son and to save both of their virginities. Wait, can a man lose his virginity to the same gender? Eh, I don't know.

"Sasuke..."

"What?"

"Look, I know you are just in a phase..."

"I'm not even in a phase."

"...You are really gay then? Oh no! This isn't a phase! It's nearly permenant!"

"Okaasan, no, I am not gay."

But Mikoto ignored her son because she thought that he was in denial.

"Sasuke, in desperate times...calls for desperate measures."

"What are you talking about?"

She paused and took a few seconds to stare at the her son. Mikoto knew he was going to be even more angry than he is now, but she knew that it had to be said.

"...I got you a mistress to help you be straight."

"..."

"It was for the greater good, Sasuke."

"..."

"And she is coming to see you here at five o'clock."

"..."

"You made me do this. If you weren't gay, then none of this would happen."

Really, did he deserve this? Well, actually, yes kind-of. He is a bastard to everyone and even to his best friend. But this is when Sasuke couldn't believe what his mother had just done. And this, really made him pissed.

"...What...the...fuck."

"Sasuke, you did not just say that word."

"What the hell Okaasan! I am not even gay."

"You are just saying that because you are in denial. But don't worry, I will help you because it is my job!"

"I'm not even in denial. And job? Being a mom is a job?"

"You will understand when you become one."

Wait, maybe she should rephrase that.

"Wait, nevermind Sasuke. You can't be a mother. You don't even have the certain parts to be one. And you better not create a jutsu to be a woman. Also, I won't change my mind for hiring a mistress for you. She is a wonderful girl and I bet you will like her. Did I mention that you already know her? Besides, I bet she will even get you to be straight in no time. Like I said, it is for the greater good," with that she got up and made her way to the door. But before she opened the door, she turned to her son.

"And come downstairs at five o'clock."

* * *

Mothers, eh? They would probably do anything for you...Or probably want it their way. Trust me, I know this. My mom always wants it to go her way and it is hard to persuade her to understand that her way, isn't always the best.

But at this situation, Mikoto definetly wants it to go her way.

She patiently waited for a knock on the door. But she sure hoped that the members of the Uchiha clan won't questioned Sakura why she was on their territory. Besides, the girl stood out like a sore thumb. Pink hair and green eyes. That was like the opposite of what a Uchiha would look like. Uchihas are always dark. In hair, eyes, and sometimes personalities.

But she knew that they were going to questioned her. That's why Mikoto told everyone that a girl with pink hair and green eyes was coming to the compound to see her. Of course some of them asked why, but she told them it was none of their business.

Mikoto knew, for sure, that Fugaku was going to ask why Sakura was coming. That is why she sent her husband out to shop...along with the company of Naruto for many things. Groceries, clothes, etc. She just made sure that they weren't going to come home quickly or during the time Sakura was here.

She also made sure that the relatives won't describe how the girl looks like to Sasuke. If they told him, he would easily guessed the girl since Sakura was the only person he knew that possessed those qualities.

Fugaku, though, was really pleased when he heard that the goofball was coming along with him. Mikoto told him that he would need the boy's help with carrying things or possibly help finding things. But he accepted. When the head of the Uchiha clan looked at Naruto, the blond sure had a happy expression. The Uzumaki kept blabbing how it would be bonding time between them. The dark-indigo haired mother had a smile on her face when she saw the excitement of Naruto. He was like a little kid. Well, he is still, but it reminded how Sasuke would of act when he was a child. She remembered how excited Sasuke got when he spent time with Itachi and bonding with his father since Fugaku favored the older brother. She remembered how Sasuke told his mother that if he bonds with Fugaku, then he would like him more. Also maybe train with him while they were out.

The mother broke out of her thoughts when she looked at the Sasuke in front of her. He had a pissed off face. It was the opposite of his expression she had just thought of a few moments ago.

Mikoto frowned a bit. She missed the old Sasuke, but she knew that kids have to grow and during their growth, they begin to see things differently. But it depends on the person. She seriously wished that the term 'brother-rivarly' never existed. Sasuke really took it seriously that he even left Konoha to go to Otogakure.

She remembered the face expressions of Naruto and Sakura: sadness. But during Sasuke's time gone, the original teammates of her son's came to visit the compound. They would often help her out and ask if Sasuke was coming back. They even made their way to go to the Otogakure Academy, but of course, Sasuke avoided them since he was too busy training with Orochimaru.

_Poor Naruto and Sakura..._ She thought.

It was almost time for Sakura to come. Just a few more minutes and by the looks of it, she noticed her son to look a little pale. She knew what he was thinking. Sasuke was wondering which person did his mother hired to be his mistress. He seemed to turn pale each second. It was probably the people he listed. But at this one point, Mikoto almost thought she just saw her son turn a bit blue.

That's when she thought, _I know Sasuke. But I wouldn't hire Karin even if she was the last person on earth._

_Knock Knock_

Both Sasuke and Mikoto turned to face the door. The raven-haired turned to look at his mother, who nodded at him and got up. Sasuke felt uncomfortable by every step she took towards the door. Boy, he wanted to knock out Mikoto right now and make the person his mother hired leave and never come back again.

But he knew he couldn't do that. Well maybe towards to his would-be-mistress, but not to his mother.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door opened. And at that moment, Sasuke never felt very nervous until now. He swore that he could say that he had 'butterflies in his stomach' but he didn't want to admit that to himself.

"Sasuke,"

He looked up at his mother. The younger son of Mikoto saw his mother opened the door a bit more and the first thing he saw when the person came in was familiar pink hair and green eyes. He also saw a nervous smile was placed on the person's lips.

"This is your mistress."

"Ah heh heh," Sakura nervously laughed, "umm...hi Sasuke-kun..."

His eyes widened.

_Sakura...is my..._ Sasuke paled.

* * *

Please review! It makes me feel encouraged to continue so please review! Reviews make me keep going and it makes me kind of sad that if I get less reviews, it seems that I am not doing my job, so please review. I would probably update in two weeks, but I want to apologize for the late update!

Also, I want to mention the "Ugh" part with Naruto and Sasuke, it is a reference to one of my stories _Breast Exam_. I couldn't resist to add that part in!

Anyways, please review! :)


	4. Mothers Always Have a Plan

I want to apologize for the late update! I have been busy with school and I didn't have time to update! Anyways, I want to thank you guys for keeping up the reviews and being patient with me!

Also, I am sorry for not replying to your reviews! :( Please forgive me!

* * *

Mothers Always Have a Plan

What an awkward moment.

No really.

I have been through many awkward moments in my life. So were embarrassing while others I laughed my head off. I remembered when I was elementary school, there was a little awkward moment when my crush accidentally touched my butt. We both didn't care, but in my head, I was thinking: _"...OH MY GOD." _

Recently, I saw someone have an awkward moment at highschool. It was a very windy day and it was during 3rd period. While I was heading to the library with my friends, (It was seriously windy!) I saw someone's skirt lift up and boy I wanted to cover my eyes and say I just didn't see that right now. Sure she was wearing tights, but they were see-through...and...she was wearing a very pink underwear. Her male classmate saw and he started laughing while saying he would pretend he didn't see that.

But for Sasuke's situation, now that was an awkward moment.

There in front of him was his hired mistress, or who he would like to call: Sakura. He was very disturbed that he mother hired a mistress for him to make him straight, which he already is, but too bad his mother thought that he was in denial. But also what disturbed him more was that Sakura agreed to the deal. He wondered why. He remembered when Sakura told him that she wasn't holding any romantic feelings towards him anymore and he clearly remembered Naruto tackling the Haruno after she said that. And he did remember the rosette punching Naruto after he tackled her.

But this was his mother's plan for crying out loud! Mikoto does have her ways getting what she wants. Just like how she got Fujaku. Okay, I'm just kidding on that part, but who know how the head of the Uchiha clan got his wife. Maybe they met somewhere romantic... But not my parents. They met each other because they were working together in a fast food restaurant. Very wonderful...

"Sasuke, are you okay?" His mother asked him.

If Sasuke had an inner, he would for sure be cussing his head off right now. But that wasn't like the Uchiha. In his head he thought, _'What...the...hell... Of course I am not okay Okaasan. You hired a fucking mistress who turns out to be my teammate. Why didn't you believe that I was straight all along?' _

Well Sasuke, I will answer that for you. First of all, your first kiss was stolen by your _male_ best friend and I don't think your mother knows about that... You freaking accepted to be taught by a guy, or whatever he is, who appears to be obsessed with you (which makes Orochimaru seem gay) and he likes to stress the letter _"s". _I would be annoyed if someone does that. I would grab a kunai and cut that tongue out.

"Sasuke," Mikoto called out to him.

"Mikoto-san, I think it would be best if I leave..." Sakura said as she slowly took a few steps to the door, but the mother grabbed her wrist.

"No Sakura, my son needs to have a little talk with us. It's his fault that he is...that way," the mother said as she let go of the Haruno's wrist.

"Okaasan, I am not gay. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?" Sasuke finally spoke up as he made eye contact with his mother.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you that you are just saying that? You are just trying to get away from this...horrible problem and I am just trying to help you fix it!" Mikoto said.

Sakura merely stood there as she watch the drama unfold between a mother and a son.

"I don't have anything to be fixed!"

"Oh yes you do! First of all, you are gay and nearly tried to take advantage of his best friend during a friendly sleepover," Sakura shook her head due to this mind-blowing information. "I shouldn't had allowed that sleepover! Also, what is that bite mark on your neck?" Mikoto asked as she just noticed that on Sasuke's neck...which he got when he was twelve...which was four years ago...

"It's nothing."

"Wait, Sasuke-kun, didn't you get that from Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Mikoto asked as she slowly turned her head to the Haruno.

"Sakura, who told you that?" Sasuke asked as his eyes darkened.

"Umm...Itachi?" Sakura answered as she took a few steps back to stay farther away from the teenager.

_'Itachi you fucking weasel. You were supposed to keep that a secret,' _The boy thought. '_Wait, why did he tell Sakura? And why did I even tell Aniki?' _

"Sakura, how did Itachi know?" Mikoto asked the rosette.

"Itachi told me that Sasuke-kun told him."

Mikoto looked back at her son and Sasuke could have sworn he saw fire in his mother's eyes.

"...So, you tell Itachi, but not your own mother? I made you!"

"Okaasan, you chose to believe in Naruto and not me? You didn't make him," Sasuke said.

"Because Naruto isn't in denial."

"Okaasan, I am not even in denial."

"My son, what did Orochimaru inject in you?"

"What?"

"He must have injected you...with some kind of disease or disorder or some strange implant to make you...attracted to men and to be in denial!"

Amazing thought Mikoto. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't blame your thought. Sasuke was just in shock of the plan his mother made in her head of what Orochimaru injected him. That wasn't even close what Orochimaru injected him with.

But then Mikoto remembered that Sasuke did not like any of his fangirls when he was little. Her eyes widened. _'Orochimaru, you made my son even more gay than he already was! Shame on you!' _

"Umm...Mikoto-san?" Sakura asked as she reached out to grabbed her shoulder, but her gester went unnoticed by the dark-indigo haired Uchiha. She was still in her thoughts and was ranting them out aloud.

"And why did that white-chalk person bite you on the neck of all reasons? It makes it look like...those...sexual things you do while...what are those things called?" Mikoto asked as she turned to Sakura.

"Umm...a hicky?"

"Yes, that's what I meant. Why didn't that man bite somewhere else?"

When Sakura thought of that, she was disturbed. And so was Sasuke. In the son's mind, he was glad that he bit his neck rather than...a certain part. But then he thought why couldn't Orochimaru bit his arm or leg? Why give him a hicky? I mean, I would be freaked out if someone tried to give me a hicky. Especially if it some freak who seems to have loss of blood.

"Anyways, Sasuke, back to the main reason why Sakura is here. She is here to set you straight," Mikoto said.

He glared at his mother, but he knew that if he tried to say that he wasn't gay, Sasuke would just receive the same response all the time: _"You are just saying that!" _or _"You are in denial." _

"I bet by nearly the end of the year, you will be set straight," the mother said with a smile. Sasuke could have sworn there was a twinkle in her eye. "Sakura, you will be spending time with my son everyday and please try your best to make him sastified."

The Haruno just stood there, thinking what the hell Mikoto just said to her. '_I can't sastify Sasuke-kun? Please try your best? I can sastify him very much that he will be begging for more! Whoa, wait. Sastify? ...Does Mikoto-san want me to...What the hell. I am going to lose my virginity to him!' _

"Like you know, tends to his needs Sakura. Getting him tomatoes will fill his needs. That will make him sastified," With that, Sakura was relieved. She was frighten what the mother meant, but not anymore, "anyways, make sure to show that you are together. How about you two hold hands!" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Hell no," Sasuke said, flat out.

"Mikoto-san, do I really have to?" Sakura asked. Sure she was fine spending time with Sasuke the whole day, kind of, but holding hands with him the entire day? The Haruno had a feeling that if she did that, the Uchiha would likely use his fire ball jutsu to burn her hand off.

"Oh? You don't want to hold hands? Well, how about arm and arm? I do that with Fujaku when we are outside."

"Hell no," her son said again.

"Sasuke, you are going to listen to your mother and watch your language. I just want people to know that you are together, so I want you guys to be connected."

_**'Well, there are other ways to be connected...I mean, you don't have to be connected by arm or by holding hands...You know what I mean?' **_Sakura's inner stated.

_'SHUT IT' _With that, her inner gone away and she was relieved of that. Sakura blushed and mentally cursed her inner for having such a perverted mind. Then she cursed at her herself too for even having an inner that was perverted.

"Maybe a kiss on the cheek will do too," Mikoto also said, "or maybe when you two are in a deeper stage and Sasuke is turning straight, then you guys can kiss on the lips."

With that, Sakura's face reddened at the thought of his lips on hers. For Sasuke, well, he paled.

* * *

Mothers are such planners. Sometimes, people think of mothers as such sweethearts, but who knows if they are a master mind of making plans. If their son or daughter gets a horrible girlfriend or boyfriend, they would make a plan on how to make them breakup. Trust me, I have seen some movies of this and even my mom judges some of the boys that talk to my sister or me. I know they just want the best for their kids, but can they at least give some of the boys a chance? I mean, not all people are good with first impressions.

Anyways, mothers do plan to get what they want. For example, they plan for your education on what schools that are best for you. They are also responsible for allowing your love life. Oh goodness. My dad is easily to please, just make a good impression on him or talk about sports. But my mom, oh god. She is hard to please. She wants the man to have high grades, look handsome, have wonderful manners, etc. I mean come on mom! Those guys are usually taken, only in books and in television shows! So, when a guy asks to be my boyfriend or my hand in marriage, well...I hope she goes easy on him. I mean, no ones perfect, mom.

In Mikoto's case, she is planning for Sasuke's sexual orientation. Technically, she is stating: 'Let's set things straight'.

She felt that her dream of having little Sasukes was coming true. Everything was going according to plan. In her thought, she really predicted Sasuke to storm out or set his sharingan, but he just sat there on the couch. In her head, she thought that maybe he was actually starting to appreciate what she was doing for him and hopefully by the end of the year, he will get a girlfriend. But for Sasuke, he was hating this meeting and did not have any sort of appreciation for hiring a mistress for him.

Then, Mikoto thought again. She made another plan in her head. In her mind, she made a plan that once Sasuke becomes straight, she planned to get a girlfriend for him right after. Sure Mikoto made her son straight, but what happens that it was just a phase of being straight? So, the mother thought of right after he was set straight, she will choose out a perfect girlfriend out there. Mikoto stated in her mind that the girlfriend would have to be beautiful, well-mannered, smart, etc.

And that's when I noticed, Mikoto and my mom have the same thoughts of having the perfect partner. Well... shit. Great, I would be like Sasuke expect my mom knows that I am straight and she doesn't have to hire a man to seduce me to make me heterosexual. Besides, she doesn't have that kind of money.

The Uchiha looked at her son and smiled. _'Sasuke, as soon you are set straight, I am going to get you a girlfriend that will keep you that way.' _

_

* * *

_

Sakura didn't remembered the last time she had blush due to something Sasuke-related. It's been a while since she had held romantic feelings for her teammate. But now, she felt embarrassed for having such thoughts come up again about the raven-haired. The Haruno didn't want the silly crush for Sasuke to come up again.

So she made sure, '_I am not going to fall for Sasuke-kun again. We are just teammates and he would think I was lying when I told him a year ago that I no longer I like him. This mistress thing, it's to help him. Nothing special Sakura.' _

"Sakura?"

The rosette snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the mother, "Yes?"

"My plan for my son to be set straight is final. I want you to hold is hand, or connect through his arm. Give him a kiss on the cheek at times and surprise him with some tomatoes," she said.

The Haruno heard an irrated sigh coming from her teammate and him getting off the couch and leaving. Sakura watched as Sasuke headed upstairs to his room and by the way he closed the door, he was pissed.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no! Of course not! I have plently of more. It's all part of the plan," Mikoto said with a smirk.

Sakura gulped. _'Oh boy...' _

* * *

Review please and thank you guys for reading! Anyways like I said before, reviewing really helps keep me going for this story! So please review! I will have chapter 5 up hopefully this weekend by next week!

So please review!

And thanks for reading! :)

Also, I will make sure the next chapter is longer and it will definetly start with Mikoto's plan! :D


	5. Mother Knows Best

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. **

**Disclaimer: **No

* * *

Mother Knows Best

"Good morning Sasuke!"

A voice rang in the teenager's ears while light crept in his room as he heard the curtains being pulled.

"It is sure a beautiful morning," Mikoto murmered as she opened the windows. She admired the beauty that surrounded the Uchiha compound. It was a bright, sunny day and the birds were happily chirping. But unlike the mother, the son sure wanted to kill all of those birds because they were disturbing his sleep due to their annoying chirping. He wanted to shut the blinds back to bring his room into the darkness and kick out his mother.

Sasuke knew why his mother woke him up today. They both knew the reason why. Mikoto wouldn't have woken up her son this early unless it was important. And to her, this day was important. This day, was the beginning of her 'wonderful, or genius' plan of getting her son straight. But the teenager didn't know what the day will bring. Deep inside, he almost had a sense of fear. Sasuke started to wonder what Mikoto had planned for the day.

"My son, you get up," the dark indigo-haired mother commanded. In the back of her head, something told her to rip her son out of his bed, but she ignore the thought.

She waited for a few moments for Sasuke to give back a reply. What she got was more silence and her son covering his ears with a pillow. This irratated her.

Mikoto chose to follow what she thought earlier. She couldn't care less if this will cause of Sasuke's bed to be broken, but it was for the best.

_'The sooner the better', _the mother grabbed Sasuke's feet and started to pull him.

...Well, the result she got was her falling back. Mikoto sighed. Part of her knew that she didn't have the strength to pull Sasuke out of his bed. Sadly, Fugaku is out dealing with the elders of Konoha and Itachi is still on his mission. This left her no choice.

She tried to pull him out of the bed, but same result.

She sighed. _'I guess I have to wait for Sakura to do this for me.'_

* * *

"Mikoto-san, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Sasuke has never been in his bed for this long before!"

"...Well, there is probably a reason..."

"Sakura, the plan. The sooner the better."

"But I might break his bed!"

"His bed is going to break anytime soon! Might as well start now."

Back of the pink-haired kunoichi, she had a perverted mind. She thought of ways how Sasuke would break his bed and one of them was this: _Bringing home a lady friend and introducing her to the bed. _

"Sakura, please. At least do this for me!" Mikoto pleaded as she folded her hands together, hoping for the girl to agree.

_'...Might as well since I am already doing a lot for her. I hope she doesn't make me do anything serious with this plan...' _Sakura looked at the room in front of her. She was hesitanting, but that was taken away when Mikoto shoved her in Sasuke's room and landed on his bed.

At that moment, the Haruno had never saw Sasuke's eyes flicker open so quickly...and move that fast.

Boy, she just wanted to die right there. Actually, Sasuke might make that come true.

* * *

Do you image or daydream about your crush? You know, ways to get closer...bonding time? Or dream about sharing "moments" with your crush? I know tons of people who do that.

Ah, what love does.

Back then, Sakura always imaged waking up next to Sasuke. He would slowly open his eyes and maybe give her a slight smile, or a smirk. They will look into each other's eyes, just staring for who knows how long. She dreamt how he would wrap his arms around her, holding the girl as tight as he could. She dreamt about the warmth they would share while in bed...Okay, not the bad way. Just them holding on to each other. You know, hugging! (Just to make sure guys. I don't know if little twelve-year olds dream about having it...)

Back then, she would smile at that daydream and wished that would happen.

Right now, she wished it didn't.

Sakura did have her childhood fantasies come true, but not exactly. Sure she was in his bed, but she didn't wake up right next to him. But, she did wake him up and he didn't smile or smirk at her. The Sasuke in her childhood daydream hugged her, but the Sasuke at the side of the bed, didn't. The Sasuke in reality got the hell out of his bed like it was contagious.

To Sakura, she felt as Sasuke seen Naruto.

Okay not exactly. The raven-haired would have reacted worse if he saw Naruto next to him in his bed, but still.

"What the hell are you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke hissed as he stared into her eyes.

Well, that was in her daydream: staring into each other's eyes...

"Sasuke, what have I told you about language?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura didn't really want to leave his bed since it actually smelled good. For some reason, she thought he would smell like something burned or he came from hell. Maybe the reason why she thought of that is because of his fire jutsu. Instead of smelling something dead, she smelled something that would be alive. To summarize what she thought of him, he smelled like pine trees.

But the Haruno knew she couldn't stay in his bed and besides, it would show Sasuke that she may still hold feelings towards him.

And she did not want that.

The pink-haired kunoichi immediately got out of his bed and stood at the opposite side of him. She may be nervous, but Sakura had to prove herself innocent.

"Look Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to fall on your bed," she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. She tried to not stutter at all. And she was proud of herself.

"But how did you even fall?"

"Sasuke, I shoved her to your room. I wanted her to wake you up, but I didn't mean to push her that hard," Mikoto calmly explained.

Sakura was relieved when she heard that come from Mikoto, who in return, gave her a smile.

"But anyways son, you need to get ready. I don't want to schedule back this plan. Come downstairs in ten minutes," the mother said as she walked out of his room, leaving the two teenagers by themselves.

The two shinobis didn't see that smirk on Mikoto's face when she left.

Maybe she did plan for Sakura to fall on Sasuke's bed...But she was really trying to aim her at Sasuke so she can fall on top of him. Mikoto hoped by having a woman on top of him, her son might have to urge to do something. Well, not getting the hell away from Sakura, but something else...Hold her possessively or let her lay on top of him so they can both enjoy each other's warmth.

_'I guess I have to rely on today's plan then...'_

* * *

Awkward silence fell upon them.

No really. It was **very **awkward. See I even bolded "very". It must have been!

As they looked at each other, for some reason, their eyes locked. Both of them couldn't tore away from each other.

Well, Sakura noticed that the Uchiha's chicken-butt hairstyle kept in place, but then her eyes landed on Sasuke's face.

_'Shit, Sakura, look away!_' She kept on staring_, 'I SAID LOOK AWAY DAMMIT.' _She continued staring, _'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY PHYSICAL ME?' _

She didn't know why he kept on staring at her. The Haruno nearly blushed by just being under Sasuke's gaze. It made her wonder and think of something, but then she ignored it and said, "Well, I am going to go downstairs so you can change..."

Sasuke nodded and watched her leave. Before she closed the door, she stopped and looked back at him, "I am sorry for waking you up. I must have scared you to death by just seeing me on your bed. I would have reacted the same way."

With that she closed the door.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun probably hates me. Scratch that, he already does," Sakura sighed as she laid on the couch, waiting for her former teammate to come downstairs.

"Oh don't say that Sakura. I don't think Sasuke can ever hate you," Mikoto said.

"Your kidding. No offense Mikoto-san, but Sasuke-kun hates the majority of the population of Konoha..."

"Majority huh? Well, you are one of those people my son doesn't hate."

"Because I am his teammate Mikoto-san."

"Well, Karin is his teammate too."

"But she is annoying and sticks to him like a sore thumb!"

"Didn't you stick to him like a sore thumb too back then? And I remembered, Sasuke didn't treat you that badly as he does to Karin," she made her final statement and they both knew that the mother was right. The Haruno sighed and gave her a light smile.

The dark-indigo haired saw that Sakura was about to say something, but that was cut off as her son came down the stairs; dressed in his everyday attire. Mikoto decided to worry about that later since she was too excited to start off her plan.

She didn't even need a list of what them to do. She had everything all planned out in her head.

* * *

"You want us to what?"

"Hold hands. I want you guys to stick together!" Mikoto smiled at them. By just looking at the two standing next to each other, she thought of Sasuke and Sakura to be a cute couple. And at that moment, Mikoto became a Sasusaku shipper. Okay, I'm just kidding on that part!

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke and I aren't little kids. We can take care of ourselves," Sakura glanced at the boy next to her and gulped. She knew if she had to hold hands with him, he would most likely burn her hand off.

"Sakura, I want you to hold hands with my son. He needs to get straight as soon as possible."

"Okaasan, I already am. Why won't you listen?" Sasuke asked in frustration.

"I don't believe that after I heard those noises from upstairs and what you have almost attempted on Naruto. Poor boy, he must have been scared!"

Sakura almost gagged by just hearing that.

But Sasuke did and he had to swallow it. He loathed that memory.

"Anyways, hold hands," Mikoto ordered.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san, but I can't," Sakura replied. The mother looked at Sasuke and he "hmphed".

"You know what," without warning she grabbed onto one of the two teenagers' hands and put them together. And she made sure, they wouldn't separate. Well they couldn't. One: Sasuke had to listen to his mother. Two: Sakura agreed to this. And lastly three: she glued their hands together.

...Wait, where did the glue come from?

"Mikoto-san! What the hell!"

"Sakura, language..."

"Ugh! But why did you have to glue our hands together?" Sakura asked.

"Well, for starters, you two wouldn't hold hands and also to keep you two like that, I thought why not glue it? And Sasuke I wouldn't burn that glue if I were you...And Sakura, I wouldn't use your strength to tear yourself out of this. Anyways, follow me. I need to do some shopping," Mikoto started to walk away, but she soon stop.

She was waiting for footsteps behind her. "Come on you two!"

Mikoto smirked as she heard footsteps and some grumbling. She couldn't wait to bring them out to Konoha for everyone to see. Also, she hoped this may cause Sasuke to enjoy holding a girl's hand...sort of... Maybe the company of Sakura and the brushing of the shoulders will make him feel something!

Well, it sure did. He wanted to kill everyone who sees this.

* * *

"Aw, did your son find himself a girlfriend?" Behind the counter, an old lady asked as she adjusted her glasses, which gave the appearance of big brown eyes. She gave them a toothy grin, but ...she didn't really have not much teeth in her mouth... As she smiled, wrinkles formed about everywhere on her face, but she look like one of those happy grandmothers with extremely white hair.

"Oh he sure did!" Mikoto happily exclaimed. Well, she didn't want to tell the old lady of the shop that Sakura was her son's mistress than girlfriend.

"Oh, no he is just a teammate," Sakura said.

"Former teammate," Sasuke corrected.

"Ah...Well, I don't believe it! You two are holding hands!" the old lady pointed out.

"My son doesn't really like to admit things out loud and Sakura is kind of shy about it," Mikoto leaned closer to the lady and whispered, "the girl loved him since he was a child!"

"Oh my! I'm glad she got what she wanted," the old lady flashed another grin at them, "besides, they make a cute couple!"

And at that moment, the old lady behind the counter of the bookstore also became a Sasusaku fan...Okay, I am kidding again.

"Anyways, here is your change. I hope your son becomes more open around Sakura," the white-haired said.

Mikoto smiled at her and nodded. _'Besides me and the girls in the Uchiha clan, I think my son already has became more open to Sakura.' _

* * *

The indigo-haired mother smiled (or smirked) as she walked down the streets of Konoha with her son and his 'girlfriend' following suit. To her, she thought of this to be a shining moment.

But of course, the teenagers thought the opposite thing. They both wanted a rainy cloud above their heads and no one to notice.

But not everything goes their way.

"What the...is that..."

Mikoto smiled sweetly as she saw two other teenagers, one blond and the other brunette, staring at the two behind her.

"Sasuke and Sakura?" the blond one asked.

"Together?" The brunette rubbed her eyes as she witnessed this scene in front of her.

"...THEY LOOK UGLY TOGETHER!"

Mikoto's eye twitched.

"I agree! I can't believe they are together! Why the hell Sasuke will ever love her? I thought he hated her!"

"This must have been a set up!"

"Yeah! Whoever paired them up has a brain damage!"

The mother's eye twitched again. She stopped dead on her track and slowly turned her head to the two fangirls. The two girls soon became stiff as they saw Mikoto heading to their direction, looking ready to do some beat dowm. Their was a mischiveous glint in her eyes and the two fangirls knew that they were in big trouble. ...Of course they were in trouble! They messed with the wrong person! Especially the mother of Uchiha Sasuke!

Mikoto was just a few inches away from the girls' faces and she whispered angrily at them, "What do you two say?"

The two girls shook their heads and soon started to plead their way out by sending compliments on how wonderful, beautiful, glorious, fantastic-

"Quiet!" She commanded.

The girls shut their mouths.

"Now listen to me," she said, "I am the one who paired them up. Don't mess them up by sending out rude comments. Like you two could be any better. Sakura is a wonderful girl. Do you understand? If not, I guess I have to message _Itachi_ to get it into you heads."

The girls nodded their heads.

"Good," and then she smirked. "Besides, mother knows best."

She turned to the 'couple' and said, "Okay, time to go!"

Sasuke and Sakura just merely watched as they saw the mother Uchiha walk away as nothing had happen. They looked at the two girls, who were shaking a bit; almost out of fear or something. The two looked at each other, sending out confused expressions wondering what Mikoto had said to the two girls.

"I know you two love looking into each others eyes, but we have to go home so we can prepare dinner," Mikoto said.

The two snapped out of it. Sakura quickly looked away since her face was a little bit flushed while Sasuke looked ahead and stared at his mother.

She gave them a smile and soon lead the way.

_'Yes. Mother knows best.' _

* * *

**NOTE:**...Review? XD But there is a reason why I didn't update for a long time. In honest truth, I got less reviews on the last chapter that I felt like I was losing it. So, I was kind of losing a bit of my inspiration. I'm just trying my best now to keep going on, but please, review. It encourages me to continue. It does. So please, review.


End file.
